


Are we out of the woods yet?

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Butsuma is trying but hes still a jock at heart and tajima is just a theater nerd goth, M/M, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: "If I die I'm coming back to haunt you" Butsutaji for miakiro! Set in the same 'verse as my other butsutaji work.Butsuma has a strange idea of how dates are meant to work. He has the general concept down, but a lot of the details are... off. Well, as long as Tajima gets to pick the next one, it's not so bad.





	Are we out of the woods yet?

“If I die,” Tajima gasps out, “I am coming back to haunt you.”

“Something tells me you don’t enjoy hiking,” Butsuma says flatly.

“Some of us aren’t on our feet all day at our jobs. Some of us haven’t done cardio since high school,” he complains, “surely there’s a shorter trail you could’ve picked.”

“The linger the trail the longer I’m away from the kids,” he says, the clarifies, “well my four scoundrels. Your sons are all disturbingly well behaved.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” Tajima mutters from where he’s stopped to lean against a tree. “I’m serious about the haunting. You and your little jocklings will never be free of me.”

“Yes, yes, very scary,” he assures him, “there’s something up around the next bend in the path I want you to see.” Butsuma marches down the path without pausing for Tajima to catch up, or even waiting for him to finish the drink he started taking from his water bottle.

“It better be good,” he says, quickly tucking his water into his small pack, and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Next time we go out it better be something real good. Like Broadway,” he adds.

“Broadway’s a bit more expensive than hiking.”

“I deserve it,” he sniffs with exaggerated haughtiness. “Will you slow down?”

“No. It’s just a few more meters, through the brush there,” he explains, gesturing ahead.

He trudges after him reluctantly, passing through the scrapping brush. On the other side there’s a small clearing, with a clear stream flowing slowly through it. Butsuma is already at the far edge of it. Pulling something up from where it seems to be hidden near a stump. A cooler and a hiking pack.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he says, and begins unpacking what must be a picnic, although the presentation seems a bit off. The blanket is more of a tarp, there’s a cooler instead of a basket, and there’s a lot more sports drinks than any picnic Tajima’s seen before. Butsuma must have hiked all the way out here earlier in the day to hide it.

“This is both the most torturous and most romantic thing you’ve done and I haven’t decided how I feel about it yet,” he intones, dropping down onto the tarp next to Butsuma. “I still want to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway though.”


End file.
